smallvillecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clark Kent
is Smallville's main character the invincible Superman. He was born at the planet Krypton, but his parents sent him to Earth since their planet was going to be destroyed. So Clark is a super-powered Kryptonian who was raised in Smallville, Kansas. He resided there until his early adult years, when he moved to Metropolis with his fiancee Lois Lane.Clark Kent is the most powerful person in Earth-1. | Bio = }} On the TV Series In Smallville Clark Kent is found of the day of the meteor shower by Martha and Jonathan Kent which is actually the day that his home planet Krypton exploded.He was raised on a small farm in Smallville,Kansas where he met Pete Ross and Chloe Sullivan along with Lana Lang who is currently The Angel of Plauteu.Clark battled kryptonite-Enhanced peole who gained superpower's by exposure to kryptonite.Clark at the end of the series Clark wore the first superman suit and took the name of Superman and saved the world by pushing the planet Apokolips from Earth.Alot of other character's were introduced such as his arch-nemesis Lex Luthor and his partial clone who is the leader of Jay Garrick's team Conner Kent/Superboy and met his biological cousin Kara Kent/Super Girl and leaded the superhero team Justice League. Powers and Abilities Clark Kent in the TV show Smallville and the comics has special abilties that were thought to be "gifts" but it's later revealed that he gets his powers due to his alien heritage being a alien from the destroyed planet Krypton.All of his power's manifest due to absorbtion of the Yellow Sun radiation.All of his abilities get stronger with age so older he gets the more powerful he gets. *'Solar Batery:' He gets all of his powers due to his body acting as a batery which absorbes yellow sunlight and gives him a wide set of abilities. *'Super Strength: '''One of Clark's chief abilities is his extremely insane strength even as a kid in first grade he throwed a bully through a door trying to protect Pete Ross,Pete said that the kid was in 3rd grade and 1x their size and that the kid went through a door and took it of it's hingches thus shattering it into 100 of splinters this proves Clark's amazing strength even as a kid let alone as an adult. * 'Super Speed:' Clark can move at speed's that surpass those of humans and machinery such as cars.Clark moves so fast that people around him percive him as a vibrating blur of motion,he himself percives the world in slow motion or completely frozen.As Clark became a speed force conduit he can now move at light speeds and it took him 2 second from London to Metropolis. *'Clark Time/Accelerated Perception:' Superman-Clark Kent percives the world in slow motion or frozen when running at super speed.This ability is highly relevant as this helps Clark to coordinate his movement,If not he would of crashed into every building in his way. *'Super Intelligence:' Clark's intelligence under a yellow sun is enhanced at a level far higher than that of a normal human being.He can make immense calculations at a very fast rate. *'Super-Memory:' Clark can remember things that normal people ussualy forget.This is similiar to Eidetic and fotographic memory,but just at an very enhanced level. *'Multilingualism:' Due to Clark's super intelligence Clark fluently speaks alot of languages,some of those are Hindi,French,Ape and Japanese,This ability is aquired over years. *'Invulnerability:' Clark under a yellow sun is almost completely invulnerable to almost all forms of physical damage and injuries.This is due to a invisible forcefield around Clark that is fueled by sunlight.This like his strength and speed gets stronger with age.Clark as an adult is basically indestructible even a nuclear bomb wouldn't hurt or injure him.This ability can be impaired by Kryptonite(Especially blue and green) and magic,other things of alien or mystical origin can hurt him too. *'Healing Factor:' Clark is superhumanly regenerative and can heal or recover from wounds instantly.Direct sunlight amplifies this ability.It is unknown if he can heal from loss of limbs or any other severe injury.This gets stronger with age. *'Super Stamina:' He can exercise,run or partake in strenous actions for days,weeks,possibly months without geting tired or sweating.He only sweats when in presence of green Kryptonite. *'X-Ray Vision:' Clark can see through any object,building or person except lead.He has the x-ray that doctors have in hospitals or the full color image.Clark has mastered both. *'Heat Vision:' This ability is first activated by sexual stimulation.Over time Clark has learned to control this ability.With this he can control the heat of this ability,From using it to heat popcorn to melting the road.He has fully mastered this ability. *'Super Hearing:' Clark can hear indirect whispers across the planet from space and can multitask and use super-speed and super-hearing and hear conversations.This is very useful since Clark can hear cries for help at distant places. *'Super Breath/Artic Breath:' Clark can release strong pulses,currents or waves of air by exhaling.He can also freeze people and objects the same way.He later learned to use the artic version of his super breath. *'Super Dexterity:Clark can exercise or perform atheltics and do it above the finest human athlete,even when he throwes a basketball into a hoop from yards away.When Martha first withest it she said that she never seen Clark trip before. *'''Super Leap: Clark as an adult and adolscent could combine his super strength in his muscles and super dexterity to jump vast distances.This was a substitute for flying. *'Flight:' After Clark fully embraces his destiny he gained the power to fly.enabling him to hover, levitate, or transverse through the air at fast velocities. Clark has the ability to defy gravity by the means of gravitational manipulation or the ability to generate an anti-gravity field aound himself. He has perfect control over this, he can move perfectly in any direction and also can levitate. Clark also has the ability to fly in outer space. Under his own power he can fly through space at planetary distances and to other galaxies. In a rather short amount of time, Clark has proven to have completely mastered this ability this ability is one of the most commonly used by Superman. Clark also has Microscopic vision, Longevity, Telescopic vision, precognition, telekinesis, and infrared vision. Additional abilities while under Blue Sun They may gain alot of new abilities but this is not confirmed *'Superman Vision:'If a human is blasted with Superman Vision they gain all Kryptonian powers and weaknesses temporarily. Weaknesses/Vulnerabilities Despite Clark being invulnerable Clark acn be hurt and injured. He is vulnerable to the radioactive remains of his home planet Krypton which he calls Kryptonite.Different Kryptonite affects him in different ways.Lead can be used to protect himself from the effects of Kryptonite.Magic is also able to harm Clark. *'Red Sun Radiation:'If Clark is exposed to the red sun radiation he becomes mortal,losing all of his abilities.This show's why kryptonians on Krypton were as normal as people on Earth. Kryptonite *'Green Kryptonite:'Along with magic is one of his greatest weaknesses.It renders him mentally ill and physicaly weak also it pierces his invulnerability.The longer he is exposed to it the more it effects him.Green Kryptonite hurts more than cracked ribs and has ben confirmed by Clark himself.Clark as he gotten older developed some tolerance resistance to Kryptonite,But is still vulnerable to it's effects. *'Red Kryptonite:'Turns off his social consence and inhibitions.But it doesn't weaken him mentaly or physically.It basicaly brings out his primal instincs and he reffes to himself as "Kal" short for his birth name Kal-El. *'Blue Kryptonite:'Steals all of Clark's abilities and renders him mortal but it doesn't cause him mental or physical aillment.It is like Green kryptonite to Bizzaro. *'Gold Kryptonite:'It can remove Clark's powers forever and can cause permanet scars,But it can be countered if the kryptonian in physical contact with it removes contact in super speed it is removed so fast that it doesn't have any effect. *'Black Kryptonite:'Can split Clark from his Kryptonian persona Kal-El and other kryptonian's even humans. *'Silver Kryptonite:'Doesn't weaken Clark mentaly or physicaly but induces dangerous and paranoid hallucinations.This is made out of the same matter Brainiac is made of. Aliens and Weapons *'Cosmic Organism:'Such as Aldar or Doomsday could easily kill Clark if got the chance.This is unknown now that he is an adult. *'Cosmic Weapons:'Like the starblade and the persuader's atomic axe can impale and penetrate his skin. Other *'High-Pitch Noises:'Clark is vulnerable to high-frequency sounds can make his ears bleed due to his super hearing like the silver banshee or black canary's screams. *'Zoners and Lead:'Zoners can hurt him because they can absorbe kryptonite like Bizarro's did. *'Limiters:'Are barries he put in his mind so he doesn't hurt innocent people.It is unknwown how strong he would be now that he in an adult and would release them all presumably strong enough to crush planets with minimal to no effort.This is the main reason he couldn't fly. Tom Welling played Clark in Smallville. '' In the Comics Guardian Detective Haunted Argo Olympus Alien Lantern Chaos Continuity Quotes *"Secondly, I'm trying to be a little something called, 'proactive.' You know as an alternative to you 'punching the hair back onto Lex's head.'" - Detective: Part 1 *"I have to apologize-- ...you've obviously spent much more time worrying about me... ...than I have about you. Before five minutes ago, I didn't think you were much more than a rumor. I'd also like to stop fighting now, if you don't mind." - Detective: Part 2 *"I'm in a body-suit, Bruno. My patience starts at 'thin' and only wanes from there." - Detective: Part 2 *"My name... ...it's...'Kal-El'...of '''Krypton'... ...My name...is Clark Kent... My name...is Clark Kent... ...and you will not take my reality away from me!" - Continuity: Part 3 Gallery Superman001.png|Guardian: Part 1 As Superman Clark002.png|Guardian: Part 1 As Clark Kent superman.jpg|Guardian: Part 1 As Superman Clark001.png|Guardian: Part 3 As Clark Kent superman05.png|Detective: Part 1 As Superman Smallville - Season 11 superman 7.jpeg|Haunted: Part 4 As Superman Jk0019.jpg|Argo: Part 1 As Clark Kent Tumblr mlyfgqRWmu1rilyzho3 r1 500.png|Argo: Part 1 As Superman Cclark.jpg|Clark Kent|link=Clark Kent ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Super-heroes Category:Aliens Category:TV Characters Category:Justice League Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Protagonists Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Reporters Category:Kents Category:Orphans Category:DC Universe Characters Category:Daily Planet Employees Category:Media Characters Category:Guardian Story Arc Characters Category:Detective Story Arc Characters Category:Haunted Story Arc Characters Category:Argo Story Arc Characters Category:Olympus Story Arc Characters Category:Alien Story Arc Characters Category:Lantern Story Arc Characters Category:Chaos Story Arc Characters Category:Continuity Story Arc Characters